Comeback
by WrittenWithL0ve
Summary: Bella was a geek and bullied by Edward Cullen. She escaped town and came to live with her famous mother. What would happened if world-wide famous Izzy comes back to her hometown for her senior year? AH 'LIL BIT OF LANGUAGE..CHAPTERS TAKE A WHILE
1. Chp 1 introduction

_Comeback_

So new story!!!!** Review** if you like it!!!

P.S, read also my other story:** Shinnig, lonely star!!!!!**

DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT, PLOT AND STORY LINE FROM ME

Chapter 1 – Introduction

Again I was in the girls bathroom.

Stupid Edward and his pranks and mean jokes. Now, there are feathers in my hair!

How dare he?!

Let me explain, because today he thought it would be funny to put me under all those feathers!! Jerk!!

I looked in the mirror, I have brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, acme problems and I'm a little bit… big.

Fine! I'm huge, plain, ugly who can't even look correctly!! Happy?!

And those are the reason why Edward thinks he has the right, no it's his duty to bully me.

Stupid Jerk! If he only knew who my mom is!! Than he would shut up and all his groupies would be kissing my but. But I don't need 'fake' friends, thank you very much.

Oh! Sorry I forget to tell you, Hi I'm Bella Swan and I'm 13. And if anybody says that my name is Isabella, don't believe them!

Facts about myself;

I hate Edward Cullen

My moms famous name is Renee and her real name is….Renee. And the funny thing is: NO ONE KNOWS, or can put the connection. High school kids are really, really stupid.

My mom is a singer, no Renee is an singer. (she hates it when I call her mom, it makes her feel _old_)

I love writing music for my mo-Renee

M-Renee and da-Charlie are divorced (he doesn't like to be called mom…. or dad for that matter)

I'm 13 years old

There are only 3 people of my age nice to me; Angela , Jacob and Alice Cullen (I know she's the sister of Edward, but she doesn't bully me and sometimes helps me after what Edward did)

I'm a nerd! I love to read and I am fat, wear glasses, have a acme problem and zero fashion style. Oh and I'm famous for my sarcasm.

I thought that you would like to know.

Anyway, I'm still busy with picking the feathers out of my hear.

Sometimes I just seriously want to kill him, I don't care it's illegal and my dad is the chief police.

At that moment Alice walks in. Alice is one of my friends, well she's nice to me and helps me when Edward does something so I call her a friend. Alice loves shopping and looks like a pixie. She is also the sister of Edward, they were both adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle is a doctor and Esme is an interior decorator so they are rich, that and their looks are the reason they are popular. Alice doesn't do a lot about it though.

"oh Bella, I'm so, so sorry. I am even embarrassed that I live in the same house as he" she said

"It's okay Alice, you didn't do anything. And I am already happy that you talk to me, _nicely_" I said, putting input on nicely.

Alice walked over to me and helped me to put the feathers out of my hear.

"Alice, why do you actually talk to me?" I asked after a few quiet minutes, I always wonder that. Why would she, a popular girl with a lot of friends want to talk to me?

She frowned.

"I mean you can just ignore me, just as the rest does… not that I don't like it!" I added fast to the sentence.

"I just have a feeling that we are going to become great friends, not now but someday and besides you are funny, smart, nice and you are the only girl who isn't in love with my brother." she explained.

I nodded slowly while we both pulled the feathers out of my hear again.

After 67 feathers, we were done, we said good bye to each other and she gave me a hug.

Wait…hug?...strange. She never did that before. But that hug felt like a farewell. "Alice, what is it?" I asked after the hug.

"I just, I just have the feeling that I'm going to lose you and this will be the last time I see you, for a long time."

"oh Alice! If you feel better, I wanted to shop next weekend?" I asked as a question. Everybody in school already knows of Alice's shop addiction.

She gave me a huge grin when I said the word shop. "OKAY!!!!! YAY!!!!!!"

She jumped up and down while she left me to go to class, what do I have now? Oh right gym, today we are going to swim.

After I graphed my swimsuit and walked to the changing room I changed. I remembered that in this class I have Jessica, Lauren and Tanya.

Tanya is queen bee and Jessica and Lauren are Big, no HUGE Edward and Tanya groupies, they will do everything for them. But Tanya is the worst, strawberry blond, already big boobs and desperate fuck-me-clothes. She also always needs to stand in the middle and in the front. Plus she's got the I'm perfect, beautiful and everybody loves me **or else** attitude. And with the or else part I mean that she will make your life a living hell.

Guess how I know that…. Jep, because my life is a living hell and worse…

Jessica has red curls from 1980 and, a necklace would show less cleavage as her clothes (how can she wear something like that? We live in FORKS!!!!) she follows Tanya everywhere, and she always stands behind Tanya on the left, even as they walk (it's part of their _pose_) She also talks A LOT, never shutting her mouth. Loves to gossip and very, very stupid.

And then their was Lauren, she has black, straight hair and very short skirts. Big attitude, lots of make-up and does anything for the spotlight. She stands on the right of Tanya (She's like Tanya's right hand or something). Though she hates Tanya, but that is more jealousy hate.

They are all big whores, and they are already sucking Edwards face of. Though they are 13!!! (I wonder what they would do when they are 19… ew, never mind I don't want to know.)

Anyway, I need to go to the pool, so they can just make terrible commits about my body.

I know it sounds weird that there is a pool in forks, because la push has a beach. But the pool is from the school.

No friends are in this class, so it would me Tanya, Lauren and Jessica against me… Yeay! (note sarcasm)

When I walked in, they began to snicker and in their eyes I could see that they were up to something…. But what?

-5 minutes before class is over-

They are terrible!! They didn't even just keep it with commits, but also 'accidently' kicked me while swimming!!

Was that what they wanted to do to me? No it must be something else, they do this things every time they have a change.

And now it's my turn, again. I need to jump and swim as fast as possible.

I stood on the side of the pool and was ready to jump, when someone graphed my back and then pushed me in to the water.

When I finally came up again, I saw Tanya with something in her hand.

In her hand was a top. No, no it isn't, is it? How could she do something like this?

When I looked down in the water I saw that it was my top.

**REVIEW **AND** NEW CHAPTER **BY **TOMMOROW!!!**

**P.S. do **you want that **chap 4** is **4 years later** or **continuo **from **now** ??(chap 3 is already written so chap 4 then?)


	2. Chp 2 what to do?

_comeback_

**Disclaimer; character are from Stephanie Meyer but plot is mine **

-Chapter 2- what to do?-

Everyone was quiet and looked from me, to Tanya.

And then one of the jocks (who's friends with Edward, I think his name is Taylor) start laughing, really hard. Soon everybody was laughing at me.

Tears were streaming down my cheek. While Tanya just smirked with an evil look on her face.

I wanted to leave and just run. But I can't without my top!

More tears came down my cheek. Where is the teacher? He isn't here..

Great, I have NO top on, no teacher nearby and everyone is laughing at me!

Everything is just Peachy!

Finnally someon who is nice to me walked into the room, Alice she walkes in and started running to me.

"Ah, Bella" she said sympathetically .

She gave me her jacket, the jacket was made of an itchy fabric and came to her ankles, but she is so small that with me it came to my knees. I putted it on and ran to the changing room.

When I was in the changing room, I looked for my clothes, gone! Those bitches must have graphed my clothes! Now what?!

Just graphed my bag and run to the bus stop? i mean it's the only way. My eyes start watering again.

I graphed my bag and runned to the exit. I opened the door of the exit and...

Damn! I forgot that it's still very cold! Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!

_Come on Bella, just walk to the bus stop and everything is over._ I kept repeating in my head.

it was the only thing i could do so I just started walking fast to the busstop, which is at the far,_ far_ end of the parking lot.

Finally! The bus stop!

Wait, when is the next bus?

Why am I allways so stupid on the moment I need to think?!

This bus stop has no sign of how late the bus will arive, well it had but Asward putted a graffiti on top of it so you couldn't read it. The school tried to put a new sign on it but that one also got graffitti on it after 30 minutes of beeing untouched.

Damn HIM!! How can he even ruin my life when he isn't trying?!

WHY ME?!

All right Bella, think...When is the next but coming?

That was my 3 class before school was out that means 110 minutes before the bus i usually take(100 from the class and then i usually needed to wait 10 minutes after the last bell ran for the but to come) and every 40 minutes a bus stops here so the bus before the bus i ussually take comes after 70 minutes, the bus before that after 30 minutes so... 30 minutes?

Great 30 minutes in the freezing air with a jacket on and a bikini short, i can handel it. i mean i've been through worse right?

Right???

- 5 minutes later-

I-I-I told y-you i ccccould handle it!

The bus can be here any second now, I think. I mean I haven't looked at my watch jet but I've been standig here for atleast 25 minutes, right?!

Well, better know how long exactly now...

I looked at my watch and cursed under my breath.

5 minutes? I've been only standing here for 5 minutes?!!

-24 minutes later-

T-TTTel MMMeee ddddo III llook bleu to yoouu?

Because it feels like my whole body is frozen!

Never, ever again am I doing that!!

It's cold, so cold!

Finnally the Bus!!! took to much freeking time!!

I jumped in the bus, who started to go to the bus stop close to my house.

Now I'mfinally sitting and have time to think I was wondering what I should do? I mean I can't go to school here, not anymore after that. The humiliation is already bad but now EVERYONE will bully me!

So where should I go?? While that, my cell phone starts ringing.

I graphed the phone and looked for who it is: MOM.

I really, really don't want to talk to someone now, I just want to go to my room and suffer on my own. I'm just like my father with that, hate attention, shy and clumsy really, really clumsy.

Anyway I need to pick it up, because my mom is going to freak out if I don't.

"Hey Renee, how is it?, was my song a big hit?" I asked. Keeping the conversation on her, so I don't need to explain why I'm so sad and crying to her. And when you talk with her about music, well she loves it so much that aliens could attack and she would still be talking about her music. Sometimes I think she loves music more than me…

"Oh hay honey, your song was huge. They loved it! You could sell your songs to! You would be rich when your 15!" mom's still all about the business. I rold my eyes, forgetting that she couldn't see me.

"don't you roll your eyes to me missy!" Wait how did she know? Well better ask her : "How the He-" She cut me off

"I know you longer than today and you always roll your eyes at everything. And swear one more word and I'm going to get you and no matter what you say, your going to stay with me in Hollywood."

Oh my god, supper idea in progress…

"Mom I need to call you back, bye" I quickly shut the phone.

Living with her is not that bad of an idea, I mean I do need to take care of her because she's really just like a child. Renee would be thrilled and I can go away from here as soon as possible.

Dad would be less… thrilled or happy. But if it's what I really want, he won't stand in my way, I think.

So I can go.

OH MY GOD I'm going to Hollywood!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**REVIEW!!!**

**P.S. do you want that chap 4 is 4 years later (chap 3 is already written so chap 4 then?)**


	3. Chp 3 love confession, gossip & suprisse

AN: PLEASE READ ON THE **END **THE **CHAPTER** THE AUTHORSNOTE: **IMPORTANT**!!!

OAN (other authors note): And by the way, 8 pages!! If I didn't love reviews and you guys…

Disclaimer: I totally like not own like twilight but like I would totally like love to like have it! TTYL (sorry, I had a Jessica moment)

Chapter 3- love confession, gossip and a surprise

I have convinced my dad that I can go to mom right when I came back.

I just need to pack and say goodbye to my friends.

So now I am going to Jake than Angela and then to Alice to return her jacket. And give the two extra tickets I got from mom to Alice and Angela, Angela can go (I already asked), but I need to ask Alice first. It's a thank you present for Alice, for helping me and stuff. Maybe we can make it a girls night?

**(****La Push)**

I'm here in la push because Jake lives here.

I took a deep breathe and stepped of my bike.

What should I say to him? _Jake, I'm moving in with my mother, in Hollywood_ or _goodbye Jake, I'm going to live with my mom? _Or _sorry Jake, I'm going to live with a world wide superstar?_

Damn, no time to think because Jake opened the door. He is just like me acme problem, glasses and a little bit fatter.

I'm his friend. So how can I say this without hurting his feelings?

Okay just do it in one time, like a bend-aid; quick or it is going to hurt more.

"Hey Jake I have something to tell you, uhm, I'm going to live with my mom." I said the last part really fast and looked down, because I was to afraid to look.

But I had to, so I looked up again.

The expression on his face is going to haunt me for years, he looked so sad and hurt.

"W-w-what?" he asked. When he could finally talk again after the surprise.

"I'm going to live with my mom, but hey we can still call and write and you can visit me" I said in hope that he would look happier.

"oh, okay, but we still have time right?" he asked.

"Oh Jake, I'm leaving tomorrow " I gave him a quick hug, knowing that the hug would be the last one for a lóng time.

"Wait, What? Tomorrow? " he asked in a sad, tortured voice.

"I can't stay here anymore Jake, I just can't. Bye" I whispered. I turned around and start walking away. When-

"bye, I love you" I heard him whispered.

WAIT, did I seriously heard that? I stopped walking and turned around.

"W-what?" I looked at him curious, did he really say that?

"Ï-I love you" he said more determined. I think that he thinks that I won't go now, that I would stay but I can't.

"Oh Jake, I love you. But I'm not in love with you. You are more like my brother, not my lover. I'm sorry I can't returned the feeling" and with that I walked away, again. To afraid to see his face, because I might not go then.

I never knew that he was in love with me, just some silly crush I thought. I will miss him, but now I feel guilty and horrible because I can't help it to feel relieved to go because it would be awkward tomorrow.

With Angela it went the same way, well except the I'm in love with you part. And Angela started to cry.

I went inside her house, so we can drink something and talk, for the last time that we can do it together.

"But I still can't believe that he is in love with me" I said to her. After I explained what happened with Jake.

"wow" she said.

"I never saw it, but now I think of it. It would explain some things " I said

"Yeah, like the weird looks he sometimes gave you" she gave as example.

"yeah, things like that" I looked at my watch, damn I need to go.

"Anyway it was nice to talk about it, I'm going to miss you. I am still going to see you next weekend right?" I gave her a hug.

"Of course. But I'm going to miss you way more, bye" she started to cry again.

"Goodbye" I said and walked to my bike. Angela is really nice, if she wants to she could have been friends with the popular kids but "I don't need fake friends" she said. And she knew that if she was friends with us, they are going to bully her to but that didn't stop her. So she's really cool.

And now to… Alice. Great she lives with Asward, but it's the last time. Remember, last time.

I just need to remember last time I see Alice and maybe he isn't home. Maybe he is with Tanya or someone else?

I think that this is the first time I wish that he is lip locked with some girl.

I stopped in front of their house. I took a deep breath and walked up to the door and knocked on it.

The only thing in my head right now is; PLEASE LET ALICE OPEN IT!

Because else I'm screwed.

And guess who opened the door… Jep HE. Asward, we made that name for him the first week we met him. If there is a god then, jep, he hates me.

"Ew what are you doing here?" he asked with disgusting look on his face.

"looking for Alice, I need to give her the jacket back, you know that thing you put your arms in when it's cold or three bitches think it's funny to steal your clothes" I said to him in a voice that sounds like I was explaining an idiot something.

"well, thank god I didn't see it, I don't want to think of something scary". He said and shuddered a little bit.

"Ah you think of me" I said while acting like I was touched and putted my hand by my hart.

"oh bite me" he said.

"you wish" I said while walking through the door.

"Now where is Alice, I think you know her; short, spiky hair and very bouncy, loves to shop remember?" I asked like he was an idiot again.

"upstairs in her room" he said without emotions.

"okay" I said quick.

There was a silence.

"bye" I said almost running upstairs.

One word: awkward.

I walked upstairs, there were three rooms and another staircase. The first room was a bathroom, the second an office so the third must be her room.

When I opened the room I saw that everything was pink or silver. I rolled my eyes; Alice.

Alice sat at her desk, making her homework.

"Hey Alice, I come to bring you your jacket back, to say thank you, and to say goodbye because I'm going to live with my mom in Hollywood". Why do I always say the moving part really fast?

She stopped writing. "what?" she asked.

"Um… here's your jacket, thank you and I'm moving" I said the last part really fast (again), hoping she didn't heard it (I think that's the reason) but of course she did.

"You're moving?" she asked.

"Um, yeah to my mom, she lives in Hollywood" I explained.

"I never knew you had a mother…OH MY GOD, I didn't mean to say it like that, I can't believe I just said that. I'm so, so sorry"

" It's okay, I didn't want anybody to know who my mom was. I don't want them to threat my different because they are seriously going to do it. But now it doesn't matter anymore, because I'm leaving." I explained, should I tell her who my mom is?

Yes, Alice always helps and she can keep a secret, though it doesn't need to be a secret anymore.

"What do you mean with that? Is it that bad?"

"No it isn't actually. Oh now we are talking about my mom, here I've got this ticket of her next concerts for you everything is taken care of. The concert is in Seattle. A car will pick you up and I also got you a suite at the same hotel as where I am staying. Of course you need to ask your parents first, but if they don't want you to be alone, I can get you your own bodyguard. Sorry but I knew you weren't going to do anything but shopping with me. And sorry but we can't go shopping then next weekend." I said while giving Alice her own ticket.

She looked at the ticket and then screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAH, OH MY GOD YOUR MOM IS RENEE?!"

"Um, yeah?" it more sounded like a question.

"But if you don't like her, it's okay. You don't have to go" I said.

"Wait, What? NO I mean wow. She's like one of the best singer of the century!!!"

"Oh well I'm glad you liked it, oh and Angela is coming to. Hope you don't mind? And I've got Backstage passes and a V.I.P booth for the after party, with the backstage passes you can go EVERYWHERE I think you can even go to the boys bathroom with them, not than I tried or anything. Anyway you can also meet Renee if you want?" I said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, YOU are the coolest and from now on my best friend, this is just, AAAAAAAH!" for a small pixie she can scream really, really loud. Let's just hope Asward didn't hear Alice.

And guess who came at that moment through the door, jep HE.

I must be a bitch in my past live because: Karma is a bitch!

"What?! Is something wrong, I heard Alice scream really, really loud" he said.

Alice rolled her eyes. "no Bella just gave me the coolest ticket ever!" she said while giving the ticket to him so he can look at it. When he saw from who it was he had a look of disbelieve on his face.

"Impossible, I've been trying to get these tickets for weeks and it's all sold out" he said.

"And that's not all, backstage passes, V.I.P booth in after party and meet and greet" Alice said with proud.

When she said that his eyes became so huge, I was wondering if they could fall out. That would be funny!

"That's impossible, I've tried everything to get tickets and they were all sold out!" he said, not believing that we have tickets.

"It's all about who you know" I said.

"oh really? And who do you know then?" he asked, still not believing we are going and he isn't.

"Well, Bella here knows the singer" Alice said smiling.

"Yeah sure, and how do you know her? Did she caught you, when you were stalking her?" he asked, still not believing me.

"She's a good singer, but her clothes are to short for someone that old" he said.

Strike 1.

"She's a good singer and she's only 32" I defended Renee.

"Yeah that's 12 years to old for what she dresses like" he said.

Strike 2.

"And your girlfriends are 8 years to jong for what they dress like" I said.

"Yeah but she's 32, dresses like a wore and I heard that she also is one. Hmm… maybe I would do her." He said while looking in thought.

Strike 3.

And your OUT!!

I walked to him, seeing red. I stopped when I was only an inch from his face and bitch slapped him very, very hard.

"IF YOU **EVER** TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT **I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU!" **I still said seeing red.

I mean how dear he talking about her like THAT!

"wow defensive much? Wait, do you want to do her? Are you jealous that every girl end woman want to do me and not you? HA Jessica owns me 10 bucks, I knew you were gay!" he said which really didn't help him in my case.

"Edward, I wouldn't" Alice warned him. I almost forgot that she was also in the room.

"NO FREAKING ASSHOLE SHE IS MY MOM!! YOU DISCUSTING PIG!! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULD DO MY MOM?! I'm NOT AS DESPERATE AS YOU!!!" I screamed at him.

Calm down Bella, Breath in, out. Slowly breath in and out. I closed my eyes, hoping that would help.

Oh, what do you always do when you are mad? Oh right, count from one to ten.

One. He is just an idiot.

Two. Who thinks my mom is a wore.

Three. Who bullies me.

For. Who is an as.

Five. Who uses girls as chewed out gum.

Six. Just an idiot.

Seven. An as whole.

Eight. Manipulative Son of a bitch.

Nine. An F#cking manipulative son of a bitch.

Ten. An Selfish f#cking manipulative son of a bitch.

All right counting from one till ten isn't helping. At all.

_But I'm calm and perfectly fine Bella. I'm not going as low as Edward._

I opened my eyes again.

"Alice I'll see you on Saturday" I said giving Alice a hug.

I walked back to Edward and said: "If you ever just think of my mom in that way again" Then I kicked him in the place where the sun never shines and threatened him: "this would be a present in compare with what else I would do!"

"Bye" I said to Alice and walked away.

When I finally came home, it hit me.

Oh MY God! I finally stood up to Edward and I kicked him in his… private spot.

With a smile I went to bed and had for the first time in 4 years no nightmare.

**EPOV**

OH MY GOD!! Is she really the daughter of Renee?!

Superstar Renee? THE Renee? Hot wore Renee?

Wait, did I just talked to Big Bella about doing her mom?!

And was serious about it?!

Fuck.

I think this is the first time I saw B.B. with an other emotion than hurt or sad or something like that!

Though I need to say that Big Bella looks pretty hot when she is mad… Wait hold up, did I just say that?! About Big Bella, Crybaby Bella?

Is everything okay with my brain?

Well. To be honest I have NO idea why I'm not nice to B.B. or why I'm always lip locked with a girl.

Oh well….

I think I will say sorry to B.B. tomorrow, Maybe she can give me some tickets…

**-next day- (is also a school day)**

She never showed up.

Alice said that she left, that she's going to life with her mom.

I'm pretty said about it, but I don't know why. Why would I care about her?

Maybe because now I need to find a new victim, yeah that must be it.

**AN: TADA!!! New chappie, though I must warn you the next chappie is going to take some time…**

Also I was wondering about my **other story:**

Should do the same as with this story? Right **to 2008 **and explain to you, the** same** time she **explains **to the **Cullen's**?

**REVIEW!!!**

P.S. **R.I.P Daddy's little cannibal** we will all miss you!

P.P.S. I want to write 2 other stories, but then chappies will take some more time!

**REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK!!**

Xoxo

–cutevampirechick1995-


	4. Chp 4 the reason why

**SORRY for taking so long but two words: **

 **KISSING DESEASE ******

**(if I were you I would stay away from the online kisses) I got it one week after I wrote comeback Chapter 3 and the only thing I could do is sleep and after that the only thing I could do was study and I missed a lot of school so…..Study (Thank god I can actually go to my third year so WOOT WOOT) and when school was over the only think I did was catching up my sleep. Conclusion: I ****HATE**** HIGH SCHOOL**

**Disclaimer:**

**Emmet: this morning I saw a puppy and he was Brown like chocolate and he was soo cute so I wanted to pet it, but he was scarred of me and ran away (dry sobs) **

**Alice: EMMET! Just get it over with!**

**Emmet: Damn! I was getting to that! Anyway, before it left he said to me in dog language: YOU ALL DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. And that made me sááád.**

_Previously… summary: Bella left _

"_Bye" I said to Alice and walked away._

_When I finally came home, it hit me._

_Oh MY God! I finally stood up to Edward and I kicked him in his… private spot._

_With a smile I went to bed and had for the first time in 4 years no nightmare._

**Chapter 4- The reason why**

_BPOV- 4 years later_

Paris Fashion week, my favorite week ever!

Of course I have front row seats with my two best friends, backstage passes and am V.I.P. in EVERY after party. But what would you excepted from a singer, actress and model who has more awards then the guy who makes them.

As you can see I changed a lot in the last 4 years.

When I came to live in Hollywood, the first thing my mother did was giving me a makeover that includes: changing my glasses for contacts, personal trainer, yoga (it worked!! No more klutz), every anti-acme product that excise, a new heir cut (well, it's still curly and brown, but less…wild and dry-looking), mommy dear threw all my clothes away (even my underwear and socks) saying it's not 'sexy' enough that I don't need 'granny panties' but 'lingerie'! and THAT is not even the worst of the makeover; she also forced me to go to a beauty salon and wax!! And not just a normal wax, noooo a Brazilian wax! I was thirteen at the time!

Anyway, my friends of forks, well I never saw them again after that weekend. We did stayed in touch though; we called each other every week, but when i started to make friends here if became once a month and when i got my first job we well, only send happy birthday postcards once a year.

And my best friend Rosalie was now again bitching about the models, she actually was supposed to stand there, but because of a ugly giant bruise she got from her last movie they wouldn´t let her.

This is actually a good example for how fame works, if they need you they will be so nice and act like your BFF, but when they don´t need you they sometimes even forget your name they will just drop you.

Thank god I have two best friends who would never drop me: Jasper and Rosalie. We were in this from the start together, promising that we will always be there for each other. You know; one for all, all for one. That's kind of our friendships motto.

The next show would start in 5 minutes, I was walking to my seat when my phone started vibrating. I looked at the I.D. it said mom.

Why would mom call me on this phone? She only calls on my other cell, this is my fame phone(idea of rose) the other phone is for my family and personal friends. This phone is for my job, my fake friends and stuff like that. But she knows that I only have this phone with me when I am at shows. So this must be really important!

"What happened? Is somebody hurt? What is it?" I asked unsure, scared and panicked. I also have this feeling that it is bad, there is constantly a voice in my head screaming: _Not good! Not good! Not Good!...._

I still got no answer. "Mom, please tell me what is going on! Is everyone okay?" I asked very panicked and freaked out when I got no answer to my first question.

"I-It's Charlie" she finally said. Charlie?! Oh God what's wrong, please let him be okay, please, just please let him be okay!

"He-He had a heart attack, he's of the intensive care but he needs to stay their for three weeks he is to weak to be on his own. Bella I am scared, I will take him three weeks to recover! I don´t know much about heart attacks, but it's not supposed to take this long" mother said. I almost dropped the phone. Dad! Daddy! He is to young for this he is just 36! Why him?

I felt a singly tear fall down my cheek.

"Oh, o-o-oke uhm… I-I'll go on the next plain to forks, bye" I dropped the phone in my bag and left. Rose and Jasper walked behind me, following me out, but confused about what´s going on.

Right now, I didn't really care if they were confused, I'll explain in the cab. More tears were flowing down my cheek. I should have known something like this would happened to Charlie and it´s all my fault!

We went into a cab and I told the driver the address of our hotel in an empty voice.

IT is all my fault! If I did not left Charlie behind in Forks because of a few mean words I would be making dinner and he would not have to go to the dinner. Then he wouldn't be eating a greasy steak EVERY day! It's all my fault. If I stayed…

By the end of that thought I broke down and was crying. I wrapped my arms around my torso, to afraid that if I let go I would fall in pieces. I felt two other pairs of arms hugging me. I looked to my left and right and saw Jasper and Rosalie.

How did I deserve friends like this, they didn't know what is going on but still know when I need a hug, when I am falling, when I have a break down. I need to explain to them what happened, they deserve to know what is going on but I'm scared that if I say it out loud it would become more realistic. How do they call this? Right, denial.

"I-I need to go to Forks, I-I have to go to Forks" I said while running my hands through my hair.

"What happened honey?" Rose asked with concern in her voice while putting a comforting hand on my back.

I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself when I replied. "My dad had a heart attack" I said looking hopeless at her with tears in my eyes.

"I-I am going to get my bags, buy the stuff I need in Seattle and I am going to live with my Dad, I need to take care of him. It will mean no private tutor anymore, so I also need to join High School, I think that I will have to take a break of Fame and I won't see you guys anymore-" I was rambling in myself until Jasper quitted me off.

"Wow, wait. We are going with you! Bella you are our best friend! How could you possibly think that we would let you handle this all on your own? So what if we need to put our jobs on hold? Family comes first. One for all, All for one right?" Jasper said.

Rosalie agreed "and weren't you bullied there? On that high school? Honey, you need your best friends for the revenge" she said like it was obvious.

"Fine, but where are you going to stay? And I will need to stay there until at least I finished high school so how about you?" I asked.

"Well, we will stay in your house, you bought a new house for your father with three rooms which means that we will share a room! OMG Bella! We will be roommates! We will go to school to then, we will stay as long as you stay there." Rosalie answered.

"Aw, you would all seriously do that for me guys?" i asked, seriously touched.

"Has she not been listening?" Rosalie asked with sarcasm to Jasper.

OOOO

"Let's go darlings, I think we have a plane to catch" Jasper said with his Texan voice while putting a arm around my shoulders.

Jasper and Rosalie are my best friends and twins. When you see them standing next to each other, you'll understand that, though you wouldn't say that when you hear them speak; Jasper speaks with a Texan accent what makes a lot of girls drool (I won't say it out loud but his looks definitely helped with his carrier) and Rosalie doesn't have an accent (she knows it too: her looks didn't help, they did all the work) That was because she was raped at the age of thirteen, she was in a hospital for a year and after that they moved to Hollywood, trying to put it all behind them.

Rosalie now takes material arts for her anger issues and to defend herself.

"Alright guys, but there is one little problem: they don't know who I am and at this moment I seriously don´t care if they find out but they do know who my mom is and that already got him in sooo much trouble, can you possibly think how much worse it would get when they all find out who I am? Sooo I kept it quiet and I as I said I don´t really care anymore at this moment but they don´t know we are coming and when they do find out-" I shuddered.

If it isn´t bad enough already? I on purposely kept quiet about me after the accident of telling Edward about mom but now they won´t only find out that I am HER, they will also meet her in real person! And they will meet Rosalie and Jasper! Oh God! They will always be in a two feet radius from us, three if we are lucky.

Conclusion: I HATE MY LIFE

"I don't care and Rosalie will love the attention, though I am not sure if Forks has enough mirrors and windows for Rosalie" Jasper said to annoy Rosalie

"And I don't think there is enough room for Jaspers dolls" Rosalie said as comeback.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! ACTION FIGURES! And besides they fought in the civilian war!" Jasper said angry, those doll- Action figures are his weak spot.

"I say potato, you say peteto. In the end they are ALL the same" You've got to love them, very, very much if you also were by the other 167 fights about the figures, let alone all the other fights!

"Alright guys, time to go. The privet plane will on the airport in 30 minutes" I said when the cab stopped in front of our hotel. We graphed all our stuff in those 30 minutes and were just in time to see that the plane was ready to leave again.

We went right away to the small airport of Forks and landed there. To be honest it looks like this was the first time the tiny airport was used.

We quickly went to the house to drop our stuff and raced to the hospital. Here comes one of the worst parts.

"In which room is Charlie Swan?!" I asked a little bit hysterical because after a halve day in a plane you start thinking about the worst case scenarios.

"I am sorry, family only mi-" at that moment she looked up. Her eyes became huge when she saw who I was, her mouth started to hang open in a painful way.

"Izzy?" She asked still in shock.

"I am so sorry miss Izzy but only family can come at the moment. Visiting hours will start in 2 hours if you would like to wait and-" I cut her off.

I said 4 words that will crush my dad's quiet live here, though at this moment I didn't really care about that, the only thing I could think of was if he was health.

"I am his daughter"

**REVIEW**** IF YOU LIKE IT!!!!!!**

**P.s. which ff should I also put on fan fiction? REVIEW! **

**Silent secret: **_Bella Is deaf, no one knows except her best friends Jasper and Rosalie. They share a apartment together in college and guess who comes to life as their next door neighbours? __AH BxE JxA RxEM_

**Metal, Lipstick and High Heels:**_ Xover with Terminator Bella is a robot from the future, the only robot with emotions (she was made to look more human and to spy for sky net, but because of her emotions she went to the good side) and is one of the leaders of the resistance. She goes back to the past with Angela to protect Forks of Sky net. Vamps are Vamps BxE JxA RxEm_

**Thing Change:**_ after New Moon, Edward cheated on Bella, Bella ran away and became bad-ass. It is ….Years later and she now lives in San Francisco, what would happened if she meets Jasper again? BxJ Ex… Ax… RxEm Bella as vamp or human? You chose! _

**Repeat/a mothers guide: how to go back to the future:**_ After Breaking Dawn, Bella can copy powers and is the strongest vamp on the world, so of course someone will send her as human to the past, to the day she first met Edward. What would momma B do to go back to the future? TITLE MIGHT CHANGE_


End file.
